Winter
by JustAnotherWriter98
Summary: The cold had always followed him. It embraced him, and had been by his side ever since he was young. Now these memories are coming back for him, and now Russia needs someone to lean on. Russia x ?


**I have a lot of things to do. Inspiration just hit me when I heard Russia's song "Winter".**

* * *

"I'm sorry," she said with a sad smile on her face. She put her coat down on the snow, spreading it out to make a makeshift bed. "But this is all big sister can do."

The little boy flashed an appreciative look towards his sister. "It's okay, sister. You tried." The little girl hugging him grunted and pulled him closer. The eldest of the three smiled and hushed them.

"Now let's go to sleep. We still have tomorrow to find better shelter." she said, sitting down on the coat. The cold got to her, and she tried to hide her shivering.

The little boy noticed her and looked down at his scarf. He started to take it off, earning many protests from his little sister. "Big sister, here have your scarf back. You're cold." he said, holding scarf in front of her. "General Winter is angry today. Please take it, sister."

"No, I'm fine Vanya," she said, taking the pink cloth. She wrapped it around her brother's neck and hugged him. "You and Belarus need to sleep." She pulled back and kissed her brother's forehead. "Good night, Russia."

Russia looked at his sister and hugged her again. "Good night, Sister Ukraine." He saw her lay down and looking down, he saw that his little sister was already asleep. He laid himself down on their makeshift bed and looked up. He counted the stars and looked around him.

A white blanket covered most of their surroundings. The few trees around them were barren, and so was the field they were in. The rock they slept under was one of the few things in about a mile's radius from where they were. The sky was dark, dotted by the stars and falling snow.

"Winter," he murmured, closing his eyes, "why do you keep following us…?"

* * *

A man sat up on his bed with the speed of lightning. His eyes were wide, and he was sweaty all over. He looked down at his neck and was relieved to see pink cloth. A hand made its way to his chest, and he felt the wild beating of his heart.

"It was a dream," he said, looking out his bedside window. He saw specks of white, fresh snow falling from the sky, awaiting their brothers down on the ground. "Calm down."

He rose from his bed. He went to the end of his room where his closet stood. He grabbed a fresh change of clothes, making sure not to get his uniform, and made his way to the bathroom door next to the closet.

The man made his way to the sink on the left side of the room. He turned the faucet and splashed some water on his face. He made a face as the water hit him, the cold immediately waking him up. He grabbed a towel hanging on a hook next to the sink and wiped his face. He sighed as he remembered the earlier dream.

He stripped down to his boxers, and after making sure that the door was locked, took them off as well. He took the clothes he had taken from the closet and slipped them on. Slipping on his underwear and pants first, he put on his yellow sweater and black coat. He took the clothes on the floor and put them in the laundry bin near the bathtub. On the table next to the bathtub lay his scarf. He clutched it and held it close to his chest.

"On that very winter night," he mused to himself, "Had I only realized the hardships we would face."

He pulled the cloth away from him and folded it with extra care. He placed it in the laundry bin slowly and carefully, as if fearing it might break and shatter into a million pieces. He sighed and grabbed the yellow scarf on the table. He started wrapping it around his neck slowly, almost hesitating to put it on.

He looked at himself in the mirror. Same slightly dishevelled hair and bright innocent looking eyes, he noted. After looking at himself one more time, he went to the door and left.

* * *

"Oh." He winced slightly, immediately retracting his foot. He sighed as he heard the stair creak again. "I have to have someone fix that again."

He continued downstairs, careful to avoid the creaky step. He walked down the hall, the smell of freshly baked bread lingering in the air. He heard a whimper and an angry voice of a woman.

"Be quiet, sister. You'll wake big brother up!" he heard the woman say. A soft cry was heard again.

Curious, the man went towards the kitchen, where the sounds were coming from. He peeked through the archway and saw two women. One was crying while the other looked mad. He recognized them immediately.

"I-I'm sorry, Bela… I just remembered something." The older of the two cried. She wiped her eyes and set a loaf of bread down in a basket. "Please s-stop yelling at me."

"Sisters?" the man asked, not sure whether he was heard or not. "Ukraine and Belarus? What are you doing here?"

The two women, Ukraine and Belarus, looked at him with surprise. "Brother Russia?" Then they ran and hugged him. "You're awake!"

Russia nearly jumped at the contact, but allowed their arms to wrap around him. His big sister had a sad smile on her face while his little sister had a look that said, "Hey world, he's mine and only mine. I'm never letting him go. Now shoo." This of course, scared him a little.

"Come eat now, Russia. I baked us some bread." Ukraine said, pulling back. Belarus let go a few seconds later with an annoyed expression projected towards her sister.

Russia looked towards the counter near the oven and sure enough, a pile of freshly baked bread was placed inside a basket. The smell wafted through the room, and he was sure that he could smell it from the hall. For some reason, he looked out the window beside the counter. The snow was still falling.

"Sisters, I'll have to join you later." he said, a sad smile on his face. "I want to take a little walk first."

"Okay." Ukraine said. Belarus raised her hand as if to object to his decision.

"Brother," she said, "I'll come with you!" She walked up to him and grabbed his hands, intertwining them. "Who knows what will try to hurt you or take you away from me!"

Russia had a look of absolute terror. "N-no, Bela, that's not necessary. I'll b-be fine on my o-own." He pulled his hands away from hers. Her response was an angry look in her eyes and a glare directed toward the wall.

"Well I'll be off now…" he said, heading for the door. The cold breeze greeted him when he opened the door. Snowflakes came with the wind and fell to the floor. He took one last glance at his sisters and went outside.

"So winter… here I come again."

* * *

**There will be a Russia pairing in this, but I'm not sure which one. My top choices for Russia are: Lithuania (Hurt/Comfort factor), Canada (They have a lot in common. Besides I like them, and they look nice together.), Prussia (Hurt and fear (of the snow/cold)), Latvia (Memories.), Ukraine (Memories... and family.), and Belarus (Same reason as Ukraine, but with a bit more action and hurt.).**

**Yeah... review if you like. Man, I have to stop doing this.**


End file.
